Stolen Memories
by sora-kitsune
Summary: When Sango's memory is stolen after a vicious fight, Naraku takes advantage of her lost memory. He traps her inside his trap. In hopes of using her to make the jewel shards he poses more tainted and evil. Full Sumary inside.


**summary:** When Sango's memory is stolen after a vicious fight, Naraku takes advantage of her lost memory. He traps her inside his trap. In hopes of using her to make the jewel shards he poses more tainted and evil. Yet, what are all these new emotions rising up, and can Sango really kill those who used to be her friends?

**Chapter 1. Forgotten Faces, and New Ideas**

Sango held tight to her weapon as she stanced herself ready to throw it at any given time. Her muscles tensed as the sun rose to the blood filled night. The rotting and dead corspes of many demons were scattered around the ground. Each peice had been severed from the old form of a demon. The severed head of a snake demon lay near Sango's feet.

Miroku stood not far from her. He held his staff in an attack position. Kagome stood farther back. An arrow lotched in her bow, ready to fire and, Inuyasha stood out in front of them all. His Tetsuagia held up offensively. Just as the tension around seemed as though it would strangle them, a hord of demons came from the distance.

Everyone tensed up as the demons came closer and closer, still they held their positions. Then, Kagome's sacred arrow went flying through the air. It cut through the first line of demons. Once the arrow had been launched, the others all took to the offensive. Sango hurtled her weapon at them while Miroku and Inuyasha ran into the midst of them and began to attack them head on. Kagome loaded another arrow and released as it struck more demons.

This was the 3rd wave sent at them that night alone. They were all tired and Sango weary from a long gash on her back and several all over her body. She took in a jagged breath as the giant boomerang came back. As she caught it she was pushed backwards even though her feet had been dug into the ground.

She felt so weak under the massive weight of the boomerang. She felt her knees begin to buckle as she felt her arms go slightly numb. She ignored all the pain and tossed the weapon once again. This time, before it reached her hand, she saw an arrow come out of nowhere and peirce through it. The arrow was a sacred one, when it struck the weapon, the shock and excess power of the arrow knocked her down and back.

As she fell, she saw peices of Hiraikotu falling around her. It had been completely shattered and as she looked out towards where the arrow had come from, she saw Kagome standing there. Her bow empty of any arrow and a small evil smirk across her face.

"Why?" she said lightly, almost silently as she hit the ground hard, as pieces of her old weapon fell onto her. Her eyes closed as her body fell limply across the cold and hard ground. The pain from her wounds got to her and she passed out.

No one had seen what happened, for everyone kept fighting. Kagome didn't even notice, had she done something in the first place. Nay, they continued to fight until nothing was left.

A black figure darted from the trees and placed two fingures onto Sango's forehead. A small soft red glowed appeared then vanished. An evil smirk spread across the figures face as it ran away, and into the trees from wence it came. No one had seen or senced it, for no one could with all the other demons around.

Sango's eyes opened slowly. She looked up to see a sky full of stars and a half full moon hanging in the sky above her. She pushed herself up and winced slightly. The pain from her old wounds kept her in shock.

'How did I get these, where am I, and why am I outside?' she questioned herself mentally. She held up her hand to her eyes and looked at it. She was wearing a strange dark blue outfit. The last she remembered she was fighting. Sango looked around and saw Kirara. The one thing she found familiar. She stroked the neko youkai's fur slightly and made her wake up.

She meowed lightly at her friend. Sango smiled lightly when she heard someone's voice. She looked around and couldn't see anyone. She stood up shakily and Kirara followed at her heels.

"So, how did that happen?" came the demanding voice of a man. Sango hid behind a tree and peered around to see a half demon talking to a monk and a strange woman. Then something flashed through her mind. She was the one who shot her Hiraikotu. Anger came over her like a wave as she felt her hands clench into fists. The small fire neko at her feet looked up at Sango with her big eyes.

"All I can say, is that I was just firing my arrows." the woman replied to the half demon who spoke earlier. That meant she really did shoot at her. Sango didn't know who they were or how they got her, or even why they attacked her. She felt hot with anger as she tried to calm herself. Nothing worked, she couldn't take it and, where was Kohaku?

"You evil youkai, where is my brother?!" Sango demanded as she stepped from behind the tree. They all looked at her like she was crazy. They all noted the anger and hatred in her face.

"He's dead." Inuyasha said bluntly. Sango couldn't beleive it, hearing about the death of her only brother. They no doubt killed him. She clenched her fists tighter until blood was drawn. The woman stepped towards Sango with a concerned look across her face. She reached out to touch her, but Sango slapped her hand away. She looked up teary eyed at them.

"You sick and twisted bastards!" she yelled at them as she charged Kagome. She pinned her against the ground and was about to tear her limb from limb, until Miroku grabbed her and pulled her off of Kagome.

Kagome scrammbled to her feet and began to cry into Inuyasha's shoulder. Sango kicked, punched, and squirmed to get away from the monk's hold. However, he held tight to her and wouldn't release her.

"Let me go!" Sango yelled as she kept on squirming. Miroku shook his head slowly as he held her tighter to keep her from getting away. Sango sighed heavily as she gave up, or just pretended too. Miroku loosened his grip on her. She took that chance and punched him in the gut. He released her and fumbled backwards.

"Kirara!" Sango called. Kirara transformed and began to run past Sango. As she went past her, sango grabbed onto Kirara as she usually did. She pulled herself up and onto her back. She held close to the demon as soft tears fell from her eyes.

"What is going on? Why is everything messed up?!" she yelled into the hollowness of the night that surrounded her. Her tears fell faster as Kirara suddenly hit an invisible barrior. The demon detransformed as they both fell towards the ground. Sango awaited death, for not even she could survive a fall like this.

She closed her eyes as the racing winds hit her ears. Her hair fell out of her ponytail and flew wildly around her as the ground grew ever closer. Just when she thought she was dead someone caught her. She opened her eyes and looked into the face of her rescuer. She gasped, for she couldn't see all of his face.

Naraku sat on the wall of fortress. He had sent 3 waves of demons at Inuyasha and the rest of them. He didn't think they would die, but he hoped to slow them down. He looked to the sky and saw Kirara coming towards the castle. He watched with amusement as the demon ran right into his barrior. Then, he watched as a woman fell from the demons back. At the moment he didn't recognize her.

For some strange reason, he ran forward and caught her just before she hit the ground. He didn't look at who he had just caught. He heard her gasp with surprise. He smirked at her fright. He landed inside the walls to his fortress.

Sango was happy that whoever this was had just saved her life. When he landed and put her down she turned around to face with. She looked into his slightly shocked eyes as he took a few steps back. Sango bowed her head to him.

"Arigato." she said lightly before pulling out of her bow.

Naraku put the woman on the ground. She seemed releived to have solid earth beneath her feet. She had her back to him so he couldn't see her face. Then, she turned around and Naraku saw the face of Sango. His eyes went slightly wide as he took a few steps back, then stopped. He watched as she bowed to him and thanked him.

Obviously, this wasn't Sango, or she had lost her memory. Naraku smirked inwardly as an idea crept into his mind. If she truley didn't know him, or remember what he did, he could take advantage of this.

Sango watched him curiously. His face lay hidden under a baboon mask and his body lay under a baboon pelt. She tilted her head slightly to the side with pure confusion.

"It was a pleasure to help such a beautiful woman." Naraku said as he lowered his head slightly. Sango's face turned slightly red, then back to normal. She looked around at where they stood. The ground was cold and dead. A thick miasma hung in the air. She suddenly began to feel the effects of the poison. She began to cough uncontrollably as she fell onto her knees. Then next thing she saw, was the world spinning around and herself falling.

Sango's eyes opened to a roof this time. She looked around and saw several sliding doors and a plain black outfit was hanging near her. She looked at it and realized that it looked much like her exterminator outfit, only the armor plates are now a dark violet color. She pushed herself up and noted that all her wounds were completely healed and she felt perfectly fine.

Her long raven hair fell over her bare back. Her soft chocolate eyes lay on the sight of the bed she was lying in. The door on the far side of the room slid open and a woman walked in. She was slightly elderly with greying hair and large green eyes. Sango turned her head to the woman as several locks of her hair fell over her shoulders.

The old woman stood where she was. She held a small scroll in one hand and kept a plain hunter green kimono in her other arm. She rushed forward and laid both objects down next to Sango's bed. Once the old woman left, Sango lifted up the scroll and began to read it over. Her eyes ran over every word closey and carefully.

She looked at the kimono and picked it up slowly. She stood up with very little grace as she began to wobble. She had obviously been out a long time for her legs to act this way. She noticed that she was bare, other than old bandages that covered where scars now stand. She slowly and carefully releived herself of all the bandages. They fell to the ground softly and gently.

Once they had all been removed, she dressed herself in the kimono that had been provided for her. She wasn't surprised that it didn't fit. It was a little large and hung down on her shoulders. She didn't care, she just wanted answers. She walked towards the door and slid it open and walked into the hall. She was almost run over by all the vassals running around, cleaning, and caring for the castle. Sango made her way outside without being noticed too badly.

Even though it had been so long since she had seen the sunlight, she made no attempt to sheild her eyes. A soft breeze passed by her, causing her long locks of raven hair to flow around her softly. Her eyes held confusion and a sort of emptiness.

Naraku walked the halls of the castle. He was not in the baboon pelt and was considered the lord of this place. He slid open the door to Sango's room, to see all of her bandages on the ground, each one stained with blood. His eyes went slightly wide with wonder as to where she was. He ran through several halls until he came to the outside. Then, he saw Sango. She was wearing a green kimono and standing perfectly still, as the wind whipped around her.

He had to admit, she held a strange elegance, a beauty that made him just wish he could stand there and look at her all the time. Just as he was staring at her, her head snapped towards him. Her eyes looked slightly distant as she watched him intently.

Sango watched Naraku as he walked towards her. Sango bowed her head lightly to him and didn't speak a word.

"Naraku saved you. He told me all about you, slayer." He said lightly as he stood next to her. She looked at him suddenly.

"Naraku? That is the name of the man who saved me? Then what is your name lord." she asked as she turned her body to face him. Naraku turned to face her as well. A small smirk had formed on his lips.

"My name is Onigumo." He replied to her softly. Her eyes looked so deeply at him, it felt like he was being stabbed. Then, someone came towards them. It was the old woman that Sango had seen earlier. She bowed her head to her lord.

"M'lord, the boy has come back again. He is in awful condition. He is very beat." she said quickly. Onigumo nodded his head at the womans words. He began to walk away from Sango, but she was curious as to who they spoke of. She followed them to the front gate, where Sango went stiff. Walking towards the castle with many bleeding wounds, was Kohaku. He began to stumble forward as blood dripped from his exterminator uniform. His Kunai Whip Chain fell to his side as he fell onto his knees, unable to go another step.

Sango felt her legs begin to move as she ran towards the form that is her brother. She fell to her knees and caught her brother just before he collapsed onto the ground. He fell unconcious in her arms. She felt hot tears fall down her face. She hated to see her brother in pain. She looked up as Onigumo knelt down next to her and took Kohaku from her arms and carried him towards the castle.

Sango stood up and grabbed his Kunai whip chain. She ran to catch up with them and walked by Onigumo. The two walked through the halls to a room at the end of the castle. Sango slid open the door and laid Kohaku on the bed in the center of the room. Sango was pushed out of the room by healers and was left in the halls of the castle.

Onigumo came out of the room after all the healers. He looked down at Sango. She had fallen asleep while leaning against the wall. She was lying down with her knees pulled up to her body. Her long slender arms lay across her chest and she is laying sideways. Onigumo smiled lightly for some reason. The smile vanished as Sango's eyes fluttered open.

She sat up slowly and looked up to him hopefully.

"Is he alright?" she asked him lightly. He nodded and allowed her to enter his room. She looked down at the sleeping form of her brother. He was bandaged all over. His uniform lay not far from him in taters. She knelt down next to him. Her hands shaking as she reached out and touched Kohaku's cold face.

"He's so cold." she muttered. "Thank, you. You saved Kohaku." Sango said as several tears rolled down her cheeks.

"How do you know him?" Onigumo asked. Sango looked to him, then back to Kohaku.

"Kohaku is my little brother. I am Sango, a demon exterminator." she said lightly to him. Onigumo nodded. Now. Now he would take Sango's trust, honor, and life. He would take Sango and put her under his control. Make her, a new fighter for his cause.


End file.
